Pausa
by Ami-Nekozawa
Summary: Tudo o que eles precisavam era de apenas uma pausa,um momento só deles. Yaoi SasuNaru e KakaIruka.


**Avisos **

**¹**Naruto não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto

**²**Essa fic e yaoi se não gosta então não leia

**³**Essa fic é sem fins lucrativos, o que quer dizer que e simplesmente feita para entretenimento

**summary:**Tudo o que eles precisavam era de apenas uma pausa,um momento só deles.  
Yaoi SasuNaru e KakaIruka.

**_Pausa_**

-Ohayo! - Balançou as mãos

-Kakashi-sensei! - Gritou Sakura e Naruto ao mesmo tempo.

-Desculpe-me o atraso, é que eu tive que ajudar uma velhinha a atravessar a rua e vi um gato preto e...

-Mentira! - Gritou o loiro novamente.

-É bem é que ah! Hoje vocês não vão ter treino.

-Ah como assim Kakashi-sensei?

-Bem, Sakura é que pelas missões feitas a Hokage deu o dia de folga pra vocês!E eu preciso ajudar o Iruka-sensei com Errr algumas papeladas e ah bem vocês sabem!

-Posso ir junto 'ttebayo!

-NÃO NARUTO! - Gritou - E digo não dá, vou ter muito trabalho, e muita gente só atrapalha e isso!

-Por favor! - O loiro fez uma carinha de cachorro pidão.

-Mas é mesmo um Dobe! - Falou Sasuke que até o momento se mantinha calado e sua famosa pose sou melhor que todo mundo e você não chega a meus pés.

-E você é um Teme! -Gritou o loiro fazendo bico.

-Usuratonkachi!

-Baka!

-Hunf!

-Garotos por quê em vez de brigar vocês não aproveitam o dia de folga, é bom pra vocês fazerem uma pausa e descansar. - Bem eu já estou atrasado pro encontro err digo pra ajudar o Iruka e sayonara! - Dito isso saiu.

-Ah Sasuke-kun! Hoje nós temos o dia de folga você quer ir almoçar na minha casa! - Disse Sakura insinuando-se como uma voz melosa que deixou Sasuke enjoado.

-Não - Respondeu o moreno friamente.

-Ah tudo bem! - Fitou o chão cabisbaixa - Então outro dia quem sabe.

"Só em seus sonhos ahrg "- Pensou Sasuke.

-Sayonara Sasuke-kun. - Acenou a rosada.

-Hunf!

-Ei Teme! Não precisava tratar a Sakura-Chan assim!

-Ela é irritante! - Virou as costas encaminhado-se para casa.

-Ei Sasuke-Teme! - O moreno virou-se - Bem já que estamos com o dia de folga, que tal irmos ao Ichiraku Ramen!

-Não!

-Por que não?

-Não estou interessado.

-Então que tal nós irmos na cachoeira? - O loiro fez uma carinha fofa - Por favor,Por favor,Por favor!

-Já chega Dobe! - Falou irritado.

-Por favor,por favor!

-Está bem se é pra você parar de ficar falando P-O-R- F-A-V-O-R - Soletrou - Eu vou!

-Eu sabia que você vinha 'ttebayo! - Abraçou Sasuke que corou.

-Ei Naruto me solta você 'tá me sufocando!

-Desculpe Teme!

-Acho que eu estou começando a me arrepender!

-Não fala assim não Teme vai ser divertido!

-Hunf! - Sasuke deu-se por vencido.

...

-Parece que chegamos tte' bayo!

-Hunf!

-Ei Teme melhora essa cara de limão!

-Dobe!

-Ei Teme o que você 'tá fazendo?

-Fazendo o que Dobe?!

-Por que você 'tá tirando a roupa?

-Por acaso você não achou que eu ia nadar de roupa né? - Zombou

-Err bem - Corou - A, mas não precisa também tirar T-U-D-O!

-Aff, o fato de eu estar nu te incomoda Naruto? - Ironizou

-Sim! er que dizer NÃO!

-Tire logo a roupa Dobe! - Disse o Moreno pulando na água

-'Tá mas olha pro outro lado - Corou novamente, e Sasuke deu um sorriso de canto.

-Vem logo, não era você que disse que queria ir pra cachoeira! - O Uchiha falou sarcástico.

-Err sim mas...ah e que..ah

-'Tá parecendo uma garota Dobe! - Deu um sorrisinho de canto, Sasuke sabia provocar o loiro e vendo pela sua fisionomia era certo que tinha funcionado.

-O que você falou! -Gritou franzindo as sobrancelhas loiras.

-Que você parece uma garota com vergonha!

-Ora seu! - Naruto ficou irritado quem era aquele Teme pra falar assim dele ele era Uzumaki Naruto é nunca desistia e começou a tirar a roupa apesar do constrangimento, o Uchiha apenas deu um sorrisinho de canto que passou desapercebido por Naruto,O loiro entrou na água que estava gelada.

-Que cara é essa Naruto?

-A água está fria!

-Vem pra cá a água aqui 'tá mais quente!

-Tô bem aqui tte'bayo!

-Então eu vou ai!

-Eu 'tô bem agora não precisa vir.

-Pare de mentir Dobe você 'ta corando pelo frio!

-Não 'tô não!

-Está sim!

-Ei Teme por que você está me abraçando?

-Você não estava com frio? Então eu estou apenas te esquentando! - Falou malicioso.

-Ei Teme que história é essa? - Corou.

-Realmente Naruto,você é mesmo um Dobe em!

-O que foi que você HUM...

-E agora você 'tá melhor? - Deu um sorriso de canto.

-Teme você 'tá louco ou o que?Você me beijou?! - Corou.

-Sim beijei! - Sasuke estava com receio da reação de Naruto, mas ele não conseguiu resistir afinal, o loiro estava tão próximo e seus lábios estavam trêmulos por causa

da água fria e o rosto corado, Sasuke não conseguiu resistir mais. Mas será o que o loiro o perdoaria? Era o que Sasuke temia que o loiro não fala-se mais com ele e...

-Por quê?

-Por que eu quis!

-Mas por quê?

-Por que o que? - Perguntou confuso.

-Por que você não me beijou mais?

-Como? - Dessa vez foi à vez de Sasuke se surpreender quando Naruto aproximou seus lábios para um novo beijo.

-Ah Sasuke ás vezes você é um Teme mesmo! - Riu Naruto se divertindo com a cara de surpresa de Sasuke

-Hunf! - Disse Sasuke segurando a cintura do menor

-Não preciso ficar assim Teme! - Riu - Eu te amo!

-Eu te amo Naruto! - E se beijaram novamente

-Por que parou o beijo Dobe?

-É que eu estou com uma dúvida?

-Só uma? - Falou o Uchiha e loiro fez um bico - Tá bom Naruto que dúvida?

-E que bem, você lembra quando o Kakashi sensei disse que a Tsunade-obachan tinha dado o dia de folga pra gente!

-Sim, sei e?

-É que eu achei esquisito!

-Por quê?

-É que faz algum tempo que ela não dá dia de folga!

-E? -Perguntou Sasuke sem muito interesse abraçando Naruto e beijando seu pescoço

-Ei Teme me escuta!

-Ah fala!

-Bem por que então ela deu essa folga pra gente?

-Talvez foi o Kakashi que pediu pra ela! - Falou como se explica-se o obvio.

-E deve ser! - Pensou - Que bom acho que a gente precisava de uma folga em Sasuke!?

-Devo concordar - Deu um sorriso de canto.

-E só que eu ainda continuo não entendo uma coisa.

-Nossa que milagre você só não entender uma coisa Dobe - O loiro o olhou feio - Está bem o que é?

-O por que do Kakashi-sensei não querer deixar eu ajudar ele!

-Ah Naruto, não me diga que você não percebeu?

-Percebeu o que? - Perguntou curioso.

-Que o Kakashi e o Iruka não estão como diria "trabalhando".

-Então o que eles 'tão fazendo?

...

-Ah Kakashi! - Gemeu.

-Iru..Iru..Iruka - Disse ofegante.

-Ka..kakashi eu preciso arrumar a papeee..lada.!

-Ah vamos, depois eu ajudo você!

-Sei você disse isso 30 minutos atrás,e veja,vou ter que arrumar toda a papelada que está espalhada. -Suspirou.

-Iruka!

-Kakashi e você não tinha que está com o seu time?

-Ah sim mas eu tirei uma folga! E isso quer dizer...

-Isso que dizer o que?

-Que eu teria o dia e a noite toda livre - Disse malicioso.

-E?

-É que eu estava pensando se você desse uma pausa no seu trabalho e bem, podíamos continuar o que estávamos fazendo á 2 minutos atrás - Agarrou Iruka pela cintura.

-Ah pode ser mas é os meninos vão ficar bem,sem você o dia todo?

-Tenho certeza que eles vão ficar muito bem sem a gente!

-Certo, então?

-Então o que?

-O que você tá esperando? - Olhou com malicia.

-Não precisa falar duas vezes! - Kakashi agarrou Iruka e colocando em cima da mesa.

-O que pensa em fazer?

-Você já vai descobrir...

...

-O QUEEEE!! - Gritou estridente o loiro. - Iruka-sensei e Kakashi-sensei JUNTOS? - Perguntou o loiro extremamente confuso arregalando os olhos azuis

-Ei Dobe não precisa gritar!

-Mas...mas

-Ei Dobe o que você acha de deixarmos esse assunto pra depois e continuamos o que estávamos fazendo.

-Eu acho uma excelente idéia.

**Fim...**

**Considerações Finais**

Sakura está esperando até hoje que Sasuke vá almoçar na sua casa, algo que não vai acontecer, pois o moreno prefere comer junto de um certo dobe.

Kakashi acostumou a atrasar mais que o normal e o responsável e o Iruka, mas os únicos que sabiam disso além deles é só Sasuke e Naruto. E esses dois sempre que podem, tiram uma folga, Sakura achou estranho, pois às vezes Naruto aparecia com marcas no pescoço, mas Kakashi sabia muito bem o porquê.

**Agora sim Fim.** =3

kisus né... amei escrever essa oneshot e

Por favor, peço que peguem leve, pois é minha primeira fic

no FF, e também por qualquer erro de português que possa aparecer

e por favor, faça essa autora baka feliz mande** review**

achou chato mande **review**

achou legal mande** review**

quer que eu me exploda mande **review**

por um mundo melhor mande **review** =3


End file.
